So many ways to be Wicked
by princechonomelon
Summary: When new princess, villains and princes get transferred to Auradon, what will happen when they have the decision to be good, or bad and if they want to follow in their parents name.
1. Prologue

Dear Diary,

The Auradon Campus was so big! It felt as if it I was in wonderland all over again. Oh yeah, let me introduce myself. I'm Alexandra, the daughter of Alice. Well, Alice in wonderland, of course! I remember the first time I came to wonderland, the crazy things that happened, the talking cats and the tea parties. But none of this felt like home, I wonder why.

I was greeted at the door with the caring smile of a dirty blonde boy, who looked about 17 or 18. Beside him was an extremely pretty girl, with Purple hair. Although I did not get introduced fully, I still made an excellent impression! I remembered my manners and asked if they wanted some tea, but they said 'No, Thank you.'

Manners.

I wasn't the only one who arrived at Auradon that day. There were many different Princes and Princesses who joined me on this excellent endeavour. But on the other hand, there were some people who looked oddly peculiar… they looked Evil, almost.

But I told myself it was nothing to worry about and continued to be guided round the campus and buildings by a young and cute boy, who looked around 14 to 16. Did I mention that I am 16?

I was one of the youngest back at wonderland, underneath the princess of hearts. But here I was one of the oldest, so I decided I had to make a good impression of myself to make sure I would be known by the many of people that were here.

I found my dorm room, which is where I'm writing this at a desk with a pot full of fluffy pens! Perfect aesthetic!

I was greeted with a knock at the door as I started to unpack. I stood up and opened the door, before curtsying and saying Hello. The person who stood before me seemed a little shy, so I greeted them with a smile and asked what their name was, before letting them in. They said their name was Rose, and that they had transferred here from The isle of the lost! I pretended not to look terrified, and let her in. I asked who her parents were and she said 'I only have one, and that's little red riding hood.'

I felt as though my heart sunk. Only one parent? I had quite a few people I would refer to as parents. But she had hardly any. That was when I knew that we would be the best of friends! Here, let me get Rose to write.

 _What should I write, Al?_

Just write any thing you like Rose.

 _Hello, My name is Rose and I'm the daughter of little Red riding hood. I'm very shy and I'm so glad Alex is my friend, she's the only friend I ever had._

Rose, you are my best friend. I never had any friends my age back at wonderland, so I'm glad you are my friend.

Oh no! Dorm duty. Its nearly 10 o' clock at night and that's when they come around. Also, did I mention that tomorrow is where they hold the ceremony of which house and team you go into? Its going to be so good! And if me and Rose don't get on the same time, I'll fight for _us._

Anyway, better hide this now!

Lots of Love,

 _Alexandra, daughter of Alice, from Wonderland._


	2. Chapter 1

"Ugh I really don't like the look of this place, Sash. Can't we go back?" Whined a tanned skinned girl with her hair in a messy ponytail. Her body was protected by a normal blackish top, with skinny jeans to match. She wore converse with different patterns on them. The girl next to her laughed and pretended to wipe a tear from her eye, before sighing. She wore a ripped t-shirt with a leather jacket to give her some decency, as she wore denim ripped jeans with Adidas trainers.

"Sierra, My Friend, we're here to… be bad!" She laughed, with Sierra giggling along with her.

Sasha pulled her suitcase along with her, with many bags attached to the sides and back. She strolled along, capturing the boy's eyes one by one. Sierra had only a handled bag which slung over her shoulder. As they reached the entrance, they saw a younger looking girl, with her blond-like-mane hair flowing down her back, her blue eyes capturing the skies reflection. She was talking to a young teenager, who's dirty blonde hair had swished over his eyes. Stood next to the teen was a girl with fluent purple hair, with a more Villian looking outfit than anything else. As they continued to talk, the girl with the purple hair directed her eyes at Sasha, before smirking and looking away. She turned around and smiled at Sasha and Sierra, before slowly approaching them. Kaycee, daughter of Kiara and 's hair was like Kaycee's only dark black.

'It represents my personality' she would say.

'Damn is she eye candy for the boys.' Sasha thought, a soft hiss escaping her lips. Kaycee stopped as she stood in front of the two villains, before giving them a warm smile.

"Fancy seeing you here, Sasha, Sierra." She smiled. Sasha was taken aback by how much joy and happiness she has in her, it was almost as if she was being stabbed with a drug labelled 'Heartache'. But Sasha kept up the act.

"How's pride rock? I guess Kovu's taking care of it pretty well." She slyly asked, placing a hand on her hip. Sierra laughed along at this, as she covered her mouth from it escaping.

"I believe you know very well that my father is in no way shape or form able to take capability of the throne, neither is my mother." She explained, hissing at Sasha and Sierra, with their expressions wide. Sasha quickly became less tense as she knew that _she_ was the next in line to the throne, as her father, Scar, Had always said.

"And I am in good way shape and form to be capable of reigning the throne, so I have been asked to regain power." She smirked, as she saw the surprised and angered look on Sasha's face. Her heart began to fill with the pain and angrier of her fathers faithful lies. Her face began to grow hot, as she growled at Kaycee, before forcefully dropping her suitcase to the ground and storming off into the building, with Sierra hot on her heels.

The girl with the purple hair bit her lip before returning her glare to the blond boy as everyone directed their eyes to the girl storming off with a passion.

"Whoa, what was that all about, Ben?" She asked, gripping his hand and looking up into his eyes. He looked down at smiled at her, before exhaling and looking back into the crowds.

"Kaycee is the daughter of Kovu and Kiara, Sasha is the daughter of Scar. Sasha wants power, But Kaycee got it instead. Long story short. " He laughed, "Not too bad, eh, Mal?"He asked, she just smiled and returned to her gaze at all the people that would be joining their school.

From the side of the campus, A red haired girl stood with a small bear at her side. And I don't mean a stuffed bear, a real bear. Her green shorts and top stood out to the crowd, as she had her ginger hair braid around her forehead and the rest hanging down her back. On her back, covered by her hair, was a carved bow and arrow, with the engrave Nya of 'Marina' on the handle and the arrows. Ironically, that was her name. The bow and arrows were specially made for her.

Unfortunately for her, she had witnessed the whole Hissy fit with Sasha and Kaycee, but chose to ignore it because she didn't want to get involved. She looked down at a small black figure beside her.

"I wonder what that was about." Her Scottish accent brought out her personality very quickly, as she aimed the dialogue at her bear, who just growled and grunted.

"At least your my friend, Bear." She said, looking up at the potential friends in the crowd. She was never good at making friends, mainly because she was a royal from her grandparent's ancestry. She found that if she kept quiet, nobody would ask questions. So that's what she normally does. Her mother never pushed her to do anything she didn't want to, and she never pushed her to sighed, before looking down at Bear and smirking.

"I'm tired of looking at the crowds, Now let's go find some scones!" She giggled, as she ran off into the building with a small bear following behind.

"Ugh, those fools." A purple outfitted Teenager sighed, her strong accent defining who she was the descendant of. Yzma. She was sat on a bench just outside the entrance, which to her was the exit. The girl's name was Ysabelle. Her dark purple hair was fitted in pony tails as she had many piercings all over her face. Beside her was a boy, who seemed older than her, who had ginger curly hair with a gothic outfit. In between both of them on the bench was a bat, with the appropriately written letters of 'Boop' written on it.

"Tell me about it." The boy mumbled, tapping his foot and sighing. Ysabelle looked over at him before smirking wildly.

"Come on, Krank. We have mischief to make!" She grinned, picking up their bat and dragging Krank along by the wrist, before disappearing off into the abandoned part of campus.

As Ysabelle and Krank left, a pink and candy covered Limo pulled up into the turnaround, with everybody staring at its direction. The driver came out of his door and opened the back door, which revealed a girl with a blonde bun, who had a tiara on her head.

"Princess Hannah?" Asked one of the boys at the entrance, she just nodded with strips of ginger hair covering parts of her face. Her blue eyes shone brightly as her perfect figure showed off through her skin tight clothes. She wore a strapless turquoise shirt with a puffy skirt and dark blue tights, with matching blue boots.

"Free greetings from Arendalle!" She yelled with glee, as she smiled at every person she saw. Her butler took her suitcases out of the trunk before starting the engine and driving away. She turned around, scoffing before saying 'Rude !' She pulled her suitcase along the concrete, getting smiled and wolf whistles every time she walked by. This was because Princess Hannah was one of the most special and well-loved people in the whole of Auradon, but seeing as her father was Prince Hans; it became her flaw. After her father was put in prison, she gained to seek out revenge. But now, she's all happy and pure.

Right?


	3. Chapter 2

Alexandra was looking through a book she found in the library in the dorm, her light fingernails pinching the end of the page and pulling it over, to reveal the rest of the story. She sat on her bed, with flowered bed sheets and a pillow with many pictures and lovely drawings that Rose drew decorating the walls. The window was just next to her on her right, as she continued to read. The story she found was one about an empire which was divided in two, and each side wanted control over the whole empire.

'Sort of like Auradon...' she thought, before picking the book out of the library and taking it back to the dorm.

As she was reading through it, she heard a knock on her dorm door. She looked up immediately, out her bookmark in the place od where she stopped and quickly hid it under her pillow before saying 'Come in' in her most appealing voice. The door creaked open to reveal Rose, with another figure behind her. She opened the door wider, as Alex regained her straight posture. As Rose stepped into the dorm, the person behind her was revealed.

It was none other than a girl she had never seen, who seemed to be covered in white, from head to toe. Rose nervously shuffled to the window, as the girl closed the door behind her. Rose quickly closed the blinds and turned on the light, as The girl started to take her coverage off, revealing a very pale skinned girl, with Raven black hair and the eyes of a fallen warrior.

"Alex, This is Jessica-Mae Dracula; Daughter of Mavis and Johnny. Jess, This is Alex, Daughter of Alice." Rose said, as she slowly pulled her hood down from her head. Jessica-Mae wore her hair like her mothers, except carried a skateboard round to represent her father, nonetheless, she was covered head to toe in black. Jessica-Mae slowly smiled at Alice, before introducing herself in a simpler way.

"You can call me Jess." She smiled, as Alex returned it. Alex glanced at Rose before turning back to Jess. Alex patted her knees and gestured for Rose to sit next to her as Jess pulled up a chair.

"So, how'd you two meet?"

~#~#~

The kitchen was silent, the windows were slightly ajar as the breeze blew through the small gap. The smell of hot scones and cake filled the air, as Fairy Godmother had just exited the room.

Little did she know that there was a little bear in here. And I seriously mean, a little bear.

Bear wandered through the kitchen, sniffing at anything that was around; trying to figure out if it was scones. He climbed up onto the metal table which was covered in flower. As Bear stepped in it, he jumped dramatically in the air as he tried to get it off his paws. Marina looked at him from afar and cursed in Another language, she faceplanted.

"Bear!It'ss just flour, get th' scones!" She whispered, just so that bear could hear. She waved her hands about as she said it. He looked back and Marina and nodded. He slowly made his way to the plate full of scones with icing and cherries. His eyes widened at the sight as Marina let out a little 'Kerching!' Bear quickly took as many as he could in his small and furry arms, before running off in Marina's direction behind one of the tables. Bear quickly ran up to A very happy marina.

"Yes, Bear!" She cheered, before taking the scones out of the Bear's paws before placing them down to the side. She picked him up and hugged him, throwing him up and catching him. Bear just made a 'laugh' like sound, before they heard somebody walk in. Both of their eyes widened in shock, before hey slowly yet quickly closed the closet door and put their backs against it.

Marina's eyes scanned the room. She saw a ladder propped up against the wall, with series of draws next to it. She looked to the left of the room which was covered in purely boxes, but then something caught her eye. A vent. She looked above the vent and saw a piece of paper stuck to the wall. She stood up from her position against the door and edged closer to the map. It showed every single vent shaft and where it leads too. She looked at the vent and smiled.

"It says that th' vent leads to ouwr room, thi' would be a piece ay scone." She whispered, with her strong accent showing through her. Bear nodded before standing up on his two back legs. Marina sighed, shaking her head and putting her finger to her chin.

But ho' do we geet in?" She whispered, looking down at Bear before smirking. They suddenly both jumped as they heard footsteps outside the door. 'They' seemed to be patrolling the kitchen. Marina looked at Bear with a worried face before pressing her finger to her lips as if to say 'Keep Quiet.' Bear nodded, as Marina looked around and scattered through the boxes, trying to find a screwdriver to open the vent. She looked in the first draw, but nothing was in there. She groaned in frustration as she checked the second one which had a single beautifully patterned box in it. She took it out and confusingly looked at it, before placing it on the floor and opening the detailed box with her delicate fingers. Inside was many pieces of stolen jewelry, she reckoned. but that's not what she needed, she needed a screwdriver.

Bear looked at the engraved box with lustful eyes as Marina continued to search through the draws. Bear slowly and quietly approached the box, opening it and gasping at the sight of the sparkling jewelry in his grasp. He quickly took all of it out of the box, before Marina returned with a screwdriver in her hand. bear quickly put his paws behind his back with all the jewelry in it and looked confusingly at her, pretending to be innocent.

"Let's gang." She spoke, with bear nodding in reply. She quickly got up from her kneeling position and got on both of her knees in front of the vent, before slowly unscrewing the screws from their place. They made a slow ear-piercing screech before the first one was out. This clearly caught the attention of whoever was outside he closet, because you could hear their footsteps prodding around the room. Marina continued to do this with all four, the footsteps getting faster and more demanding after each one she did. She quickly gestured for Bear to run into the vent. As he did so, he quickly swapped the jewelry around so his paws were in front so Marina couldn't see it. Sneaky.

Marina soon followed behind with the dozens of scones in her arms, before she slowly shuffled her way through the vent and back to their room. They did it, now they're supplied for the rest of the week.

"Yiss!"

~#~#~

"Sometimes I can regret coming here." Mumbled Krank, with his ginger hair curling down his eye. He looked extremely bored but not as bored as Ysabelle was. They were stuck in the canteen, with absolutely nothing to do. Krank's head was rested on his hand which was o the table, whilst Ysabelle was on her phone.

"Yeah. At least my Mother's rich enough to buy me a distraction." She laughed. She always teased Krnak like this, but Krank couldn't help but laugh along. but sometimes it hurt, it hurt _his heart._ Krank lifted his head up from his hand when Ysabelle spoke, before smiling. Krank smirked. A sudden shouting was heard down the hall, as everyone turned their head to the doorway of the reception. The fairy Godmother came storming in and shouting her head off, with many mumbling words coming from her mouth. She kept on gibberish ly talking as everyone started to cower down in fear. Next to the fairy godmother was a woman who resembled the Queen of Hearts, with her strict face as strict as ever to everyone in the canteen. The whole canteen fell quiet as she continued to 'shout'. Behind the fairy god mother was two boys, one with beanie and extremely short lengths of clothing but with long hair, and one who was dressed in Black, white and Red, with Black haired roots with a white top. they both looked worrying at each other until The fairy godmother was red in the face. She got ready to shout.

"Somebody stole the scones! Somebody stole my Jewelry!"

Marina and Bear's eyes widened from the corner of the room as they tried to hold back their laughter. They were in trouble. They stood up and began to run, Attracting all the eyes of everyone in the room.

"Off with their heads!"


	4. AN: Slow Updates

**_Helloooooo readers!_ How are you? Life good up to now? I'll give two responses:**

 **Good: 'Awh Yeah! Good on you!'**

 **Bad: 'Awh, I'm sorry. You can talk to Me anytime.'**

 **So yea, I do realize I've not been updating much, but I will, I'm just studying for GCSE's but I'll try to update them all as soon as possible. I'm just letting you know that these fan-fictions are still in my mind but I just haven't got time to writing them yet. I'm also working currently on a few chapters and I may start new stories of what i think people may like more than what I don't like or do etc.**

 **I do hope you understand why I may not be updating as much but these are still in progress, maybe a few will be on hold. Bare that in mind.**

 **I love you all!**

 **\- Cody :)**


	5. Long time no see

Wow.

All I can say is that it's been a long time since I checked in here.

A lot of things have changed since then.

I am a boy and I have finished high school.

I'm Abrosexual and i still love the fandom i write about.

...

All i can say, is that I'm sorry for not updating. It's been a long time.

A long , long time.

Maybe I'll update soon.

The prince


End file.
